


[Podfic] Mirrors

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: She is beautiful, and she has nothing else.





	[Podfic] Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48633) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



> Thank you for having Blanket Permission, anenko!

Cover Art created by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/z82kubccdt7e1j1mc6y6ho0g6n32jq6y) | **Size:** 1.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:46 

  
---|---


End file.
